Naruto: Kyōdaina bushi no kitsune!
by It'sUnderTheRock
Summary: An incident causes Naruto to leave Konoha. Years later, the Shinobi world finds itself at the brink of war. Tsunade enlists help in the form of rogue nins. The leader of the group reminds Konoha of a certain troublesome blonde. Are they the same person? Maybe. Maybe not.
1. The Fox Awakens

**Hi There! Thanks for clicking on this story. Really I mean it. With all the NaruHina fan art and post #700 stories that are present throughout the internet, I know how hard it can be to pick out a story such as mine. This is an idea I've had in my mind for a good while. I already have the premise thought out, as well us some _super radical _twists and turns.**

**...**

**What? Is it the _super radical_ ? I'm trying to appease to a demographic here guys. Anyway, this is my first story. So go easy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Three. That was the number of hits he would need to bring down the group of men in front of him. If he was lucky, they would be scared enough to just surrender.

The image of a long red scarf and a black and purple ANBU mask of a fox. These two things instilled terror into people like nothing else. Well, maybe a well executed Genjutsu could be able to scare them more, but not by much. They had appropriately named him, "The Fox", because of his mask and resemblance to one like-named demon bijuu.

The Fox was correct however, his presence scared the hell out of people. Jankuro, Kishi and Durok were the three men the Fox was hunting down. They had managed to become B-ranked criminals through intimidation and strength alone. The look on their faces when he appeared was priceless. One stood still in time, like a child who had been caught stealing. The second one was cowering in a ball next to a tree. The third (who the Fox had now recognized as Jankuro) picked up a nine foot mace and settled into a stance that had his weapon pointed towards the heavens.

Much to the Fox's surprise, discomfort and obvious annoyance, Jankuro let out a loud war cry as he thrust the mace to the ground and charged towards the Fox. The first attack was easily dodged. The strength and movement required to lug the mace off the ground took a large portion out of the actual speed of the attack. The fox drew a kunai as he took up his own defensive stance. A second swing from the mace aimed for his head. The mace travelled horizontally as the Fox took to the sky. He hopped over Jankuro and landed gracefully behind him. In less than a second the Fox's kunai split his opponents head from his body until the only sound was Jankuro's head hitting the ground as the thump reverberated in the forest.

As Jankuro's lifeless body hit the ground, another thug lunged at the Fox, who once again avoided the attack to delay an untimely demise. This thug was holding a cast iron shield, an unusual weapon for a B-rank criminal, but now, the Fox had identified the leader. Kishi was the front man of this merry group of rascals. His skill was nothing to scoff at for any ordinary shinobi. Then again, since when was he normal?

The fox extended his index and middle finger towards Kishi, and waved them in a mocking fashion. "Take your best shot".

The Fox's words enraged Kishi. With impressive speed, Kishi raised his shield, hoping to take the head of the Fox.

"Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique"!

Rock formed around the Fox's fist as it's strength tore Kishi's shield in half and subsequently sent the criminal flying towards a tree, hitting it with a loud 'thwack'.

As the rock surrounding the Fox's fist dropped slowly to the ground, The fox started taking steps towards the last member of the trio, who was currently curled into the fetal position and incoherently mumbling to Kami to spare his life.

"Durok, last member of the Fearsome Ferals. Such a lame name. Anyway, I doubt the other members are getting up in our foreseeable future. I know I said I would finish this fight in three hits, but I cant be bothered to dish out the last one." The Fox spoke with authority as he turned to the scared man. "Would you be so kind to turn yourself in while I help your friends get to their destination safely?".

This was all it took as Durok ran for his life towards the nearest bounty station, a stream of liquid pouring out of his pants as he did so.

The Fox scoffed to himself. "What a pansy." He looked around in bewilderment. "Now, where was the nearest collection office?" The fox placed a hand on his chin. "Was it near Konoha...?"

* * *

Near Konoha, a lone figure leaps through the trees at an incredible pace. On his back are two children. One with sun-kissed blonde hair. The other with raven black hair. Naruto and Sasuke had just tried to kill each other. Kakashi arrived in time to witness the aftermath. The Valley of the End had been ruined in the quake of their battle. Before any more harm could be wrought, Kakashi had collected both of them back for Konoha.

Kakashi spoke sorrowfully. "Naruto. Sasuke. How did I let it come to this?"

Sasuke stirred about on Kakashi's back. He was awake.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why did I teach you the Chidori, Sasuke?"

"Kakashi-sensei. I don't understand."

"You got that right. I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I made with that justu. I've told you this once before Sasuke. Chidori is not a move to use against someone from your own village."

Kakashi's words impacted the young genin. He didn't want to kill Naruto. Did he? He couldn't! Naruto was his...friend. His only friend. But... what Naruto said was true. He had other friends. People who cared for him. Maybe. He didn't know anymore. After his appalling behaviour to his friend, could anyone ever forgive him? He had to know! But he was so tired. Sasuke fell asleep on Kakashi's shoulder once more. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you two?" Kakashi leapt from a branch onto a cliff facing Konoha. Whatever lied ahead...well, Kakashi didn't know what lied ahead, or what he would do about it. But as long as he had his little orange book, life wouldn't be that bad. Right?

**There you have it. Chapter One. I'm thinking of turning this into a weekly thing. **

**...**

**"Laughs maniacally". If only all writers kept their update promises.**


	2. Welcome to the War

**Well, well, well. Look who it is. Yes you! Random person.**

**Anyway, thanks for stopping by. For those who followed and Favorited. High Five. Thumbs up. Birthday cake. Seriously. Thank You.**

**Now for the apology. Looking back, I can see all the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes and whatnot. Holy crap I had to do a lot of editing. Besides the point, I'm being ever vigilant in the war against terrible punctuation and grammar.**

**Anyway. Thanks for stopping by! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**EDIT: 29/3/15 Random lines here and there.**

* * *

**Four Years Later**

"What? Whaddya mean I can't turn them in?"The Fox ran a hand through his hair. Kicking a wall while he did so.

"Sorry. Orders from Konoha."

"That's a load of crap Zangei! Since when do orders from Konoha stop you from doing your job? I've seen Kakuzu run through here a couple of times before you know! Look, if you're going to be loyal to them now, can it at least wait until I have my money?"

"Sorry. In the time of war one must preserve in order to survive. I took one, but I'm not taking the other two."Zangei knocked on the wall next to the urinal. A flap in the wall opened up as he stepped through.

The bald man turned to the Fox. "I'll send the money later."

With that the flap closed, but the Fox felt his anger rise.

"Oh Yeah! Be like that then! It doesn't matter if you send the money or not! I'll find someone who is paying triple for what you pay and... eh, he cant hear me anymore."

The Fox sighed in defeat. "I just cannot catch a break." He walked out of the bathroom and kicked the dirt. "God damn it to hell!"

"Er... excuse me sir?"

"Eh?"

The Fox looked to his right. An Konoha ANBU operative with purple hair and a cat mask stood there, nervous about the man in front of her.

"Konoha huh?" The Fox spoke, his words holding no love for the Hidden Village. "You bastards are always trying to get in my way."

The Cat took a scroll out of the holster on her thigh. "The Godaime Hokage and the Council of the Village Hidden in the Leaves have summoned for Yourself and these other persons. Junna Toren, Makoto Itsuku and the man by the alias of 'Shiru'."

The Fox rubbed his head. "Do I uh... I don't really have a choice here do I?"The Cat stepped closer to the Fox. Both of their masks obstructing their face. Except for their eyes. The Cats eyes were staring intently at the man in front of her. The Fox turned to his left, desperately looking for an escape to her gaze.

"Can you stop staring at me?"

The Cat cocked her head to the side.

"Y'know your pretty shitty at being intimidating. Stop it."

Cat didn't stop.

"If I go to that damn village can you promise to stop doing that?"

The Cat inched her head closer and closer to the Fox before she spoke.

"You have quite the high bounty on your head Mr Fox." Her head dropped back to normal. She took a big step back, making a point of it as she did so. "If we wanted you dead, we could have done so already."

"Thanks for not murdering me."

"We kill. It's our job as shinobi."

"Yeah well, there's a difference between killing and murdering."

"Is there?"

The Fox looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Tell the Hokage I'll be there."

The Cat bowed.

"I'll tell her right away."

"One more thing."

The Cat looked up to the missing nin.

"Shiru's dead."

* * *

"You called who?"

A man with an iron voice called from the civilian side of the council.

The Third Hokage implemented two sides to the Konoha Council. Shinobi and Civilian. This was meant as a way to involve a more rounded form of voting within the village. Unfortunately, the only thing this caused was a thousand more headaches for Tsunade. While the idea was for ordinary citizens to represent themselves in the council, the system turned into a place for rich merchants to gain money.

Terumi was one of these rich merchants, who was currently delivering a deafening shout to Tsunade. She was starting to the think that this was the normal pitch of his voice.

"Four missing nins currently roaming throughout the Land of Fire." Tsunade gave an irksome look at Terumi. "Unless you need me to repeat it a third time."

Terumi sat back down in a huff. He gave the advisers Homura and Koharu a pleading look, which was returned with an annoyed glance. No one really liked Terumi.

Tsunade adjusted her robes and shifted in her seat, ready to speak again.

"In response to Kumogakure's alliance with Otogakure, Danzo has suggested reaching out to missing nins residing in the Land of Fire and offer them a chance to integrate into our military forces."

Hushed discussions and whispers broke out in the room.

Inoichi Yamanaka turned to his long time friend Shikaku.

"Since when does Tsunade-sama take advise from Danzo?"

Shikaku rested his head on his arms, falling asleep on the table.

"Wh-Hey! Shikaku! Don't ignore me!" Inoichi raised his fist dangerously close to the Nara's head.

The lazy Clan Head looked at his friend then smirked. "Exactly. When has Tsunade-sama ever taken advice from Danzo?"

Inoichi lowered his fist. "That makes sense. If she's never taken advice from Danzo..."

"...Why start now." Inoichi nodded in agreement. Shikaku laid his face back into his arms. "She has a plan."

Tsunade slammed her fists into the table. The Civillian side of the Council turned into scared sheep and backed into their seats. There were two things you did not do to the Hokage. Take her Alcohol away, or make her angry. Jiraiya could attest to both of these. But there was one thing that made her angry more than perverts and paperwork. Council meetings. Shizune practically had to drag her kicking and screaming to every single one. Being in that room to Tsunade was the equivalent of someone continuously shitting in her cereal.

"Are you all done!" Tsunade's voice boomed to every council member, effectively scared the living daylight out of them. A council member ran out of the room holding his pants, a foul stench permeating the room in his wake.

Tsume Inuzuka gagged in her seat. "Damn my nose!"

Choza chuckled next to her. "Those Inuzuka senses aren't working in your favor today."

Tsume coughed up some gunk. "Blech! I say after this we vote to kick that fucker out of the council."

The Hokage sighed. "Let's get back to business shall we?"

This time it was Danzo who took the stage. His signature emotionless expression adorning his face. "The Fox will be contacted by Yugao Uzuki, one of Tsunade's most trusted ANBU. The Fox will contact his associates and will travel here, at which point they will be appointed under the Council's command."

"For a hefty sum, I assume." Homura asked the question on everyone's mind.

Danzo shook his head. "Tsunade has come up with a plan to rectify the problem."

All eyes shifted to Tsunade, who was grinning mischievously.

"My plan is to offer these three missing nins refuge in our village and in time, we offer the three of them citizenship into Konoha."

Shikaku turned his head to Inoichi. "Told you."

Shibi Aburame, in his regular stoic fashion eyed Tsunade carefully, unconvinced in her words.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Shibi?"

Shibi adjusted his glasses. "How could you be so certain they would accept?"

She sighed again. "Unlike us, other villages have not been so kind to missing nins. Hunting them down and killing them as to prevent their chances of starting trouble. Much like when Zabuza Momochi had when he planned a coup against Yagura years ago. My guess is that they don't want a repeat of that event. Plus the hunter-nin squads constantly breathing down your neck certainly wouldn't help. I would say this is a generous offer."

A voice emanated from the back of the room. "You said three."

All eyes turned to the Clan Head at the farthest corner of the room. This man rarely came to Council meetings. In fact in his entire time appointed, he had never spoken a word towards any other member. Everyone watched him with cautions eyes.

Tsunade smiled a big smile. A smile not seen since four years ago.

"Makoto Itsuku and Junna Toren will be granted citizenship of course. Once we identify who the Fox is he will also be accepted."

The mysterious Clan Head crossed his arms. "And the Fourth. Shiru?"

The Godaime Hokage grinned and rested her chin in her palms.

"I have obtained information on the identity of Shiru. An old teammate of yours Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes turned wide.

"Naruto Uzamaki."

* * *

**Ah! Cliff Hanger. Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I'm moving houses at the moment. To much stuff to do, not enough time.**

**Anyway.**

**Till next time!**


	3. False Sense of Security

**Oh hi. Why are you here? Oh the story, right.**

**So I guess I owe an explanation huh?**

**I moved countries. Well not yet. In like, three days.**

**Expect more chapters coming at a more frequent rate.**

**EDIT: 29/3/15 Oooft! This chapter was shoddy.**

* * *

A candle flickered in what little wind was provided from the tiny window in the basement. Two figures sat in silence at a table center of the room.

"Do you understand your mission parameters?" The male figure in the room shifted papers around on the table in front of him as he spoke.

The female figure spoke in an uninterested tone. "Kill the target. Simple."

The male figure let out a small smile. "Well you got one thing right." The figure stood from his chair and made his way to the steel door at the end of the room. " Your contact is Yugao Uzuki. ANBU. Purple hair. You can't miss her." The steel door opened, letting sunlight from the corridor seep in. "For the plan. Do not fail. Junna."

Juuna nodded in reply. "You can count on me."

* * *

The sunlight seeped past the leaves and trees in the forest. A woman jumped from tree to tree until she made her way to a clearing. Junna hopped from her branch and landed a few metres away from her partner.

"Hey Junna! Glad to see you could make it." The Fox waved excitedly at her. She gave a snide look in reply.

"Hey! Don't give me that! I wasn't waiting all day for your slow ass!" Placing both hands on his head The Fox bent down to the ground. Extending his right leg he began up some stretches. Looking up, his eyes met Junna's. "We have a mission."

"Oh! So it's we now is it?" Junna stomped on Fox's foot mid-stretch. He let out a ladylike scream, holding his injured toe to his face for inspection. "Ah! What the hell is wrong with you?" Junna stomped her foot down to the ground with Tsunade-like force, scaring the other S-rank nin back to reality.

"First! You take on a group of B-rankers without me! Second! You go to the collection office without me! Third! You take on another mission...without me!"The Fox looked at her with understanding. "I see why you would be mad."

"I'm not mad." Junna scoffed.

"R-really!" Whimpered Fox.

"No" A ferocious growl followed.

"Ah good."

…

"I'm being led into a false sense of security aren't I?"

Smiling, Junna placed a comforting hand on Fox's shoulder. "Yep."

In that moment, a single tear rolled down the Fox's' cheek. "Ah crap."

All that could be heard for hours were the screams of terror coming from the forests. If no one knew any better, they would guess that the entire Torture and Interrogation Unit were having a birthday party.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Naruto is alive?"

At this point the Uchiha Head's knuckles were drawing blood.

Tsunade gave him an impassive look.

"Exactly what I've told you. We have information telling us that Naruto is disguising himself as a missing nin inside this group we've hired."

Sasuke was furious. Naruto had faked his death! Did he not care what his friends thought about him! But he had to calm himself. Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths. Steeling himself once more he spoke quietly.

"How are you so sure?"

With the flick of the wrist a picture was sent towards Sasuke. He froze when he saw the picture. Other Clan Heads gathered around the Uchiha. The picture showed a man in an orange ANBU mask of a Fox lunging towards an Iwa shinboi.

The Fox and his companions always travelled in a group. Spotting the Fox was easy. He always wore a purple and black mask , while his three companions always wore orange, green and blue. This wasn't the most surprising thing however. In this companions hand was a fully formed Rasengan.

"There are only four people who have ever used that technique." Tsunade spoke as she stood up from her seat. "Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzamaki."

"Impossible." Sasuke spat. "Someone else has to know the Rasengan! Someone..."

"Do you doubt me? Uchiha." Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"Let's go."

Sasuke stood from his seat, leaving the rest of the Council to gawk over the picture. "Where are we going?"

"To the front gate. We are going to meet-"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Izumo ran in through the Council doors, earning him plenty of sneers and glares."Weren't you ever told not to interrupt a Council Meeting?" Koharu spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry but-"

"Out with it!" Shouted Tsunade.

"The Kazekage's brother has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!"

* * *

Deidara looked at his missing limb, the tattered part of his cloak fluttering in the cold wind. He hit his clay bird, causing a crack in the exterior. "Ah damn it to hell! If only the Kazekage didn't show up. With her stupid fan and wind jutsus and pigtails... she did have nice hair though."

Deidara placed a hand on his chin.

What would he look like with pigtails?

That's a discussion for another day.

* * *

"A youngster like you being my opponent... it was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"You... Sasori of the Red Sand, right?"

Sasori hid his tail back into his cloak. "Bye kid."

Slowly, Kankurou could no longer see the Akatsuki member. Using the last bit of his strength, he popped a pill into is mouth. "That should take care of the poison. For now."

Kankurou turned on his back, facing the clouds. "Gaara...Temari...Be safe."

* * *

"We're here!" The showmanship inside the Fox emerged as his booming voice was heard around Konoha, his arms spread out towards the gate. "Isn't it great Junna!"

Junna pouted.

"Yeah I would be mad to if I had to live in this craphole."

The two approached the gate. A man with spiky black hair going in every direction and a bandage on the bridge of his nose was strapping a kunai blade to his back. The guard carefully eyed the two. Kotetsu knew who the male was by his clothing. The ANBU attire with a purple and black mask easily identified him as S-class missing nin 'The Fox'. The Fox, as he was called, was a shady individual, famously having no failed missions on his record. The Fox has been present since the time of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The most famous theory was that The Fox was actually a family of warriors, the title being passed down from generation to generation.

His companion was harder to identify, but sitting at a gate all day had it's advantages. Junna Toren. She was beautiful, but dangerous nonetheless. Her snow white hair trailed down to her hands, not that you could see them. Taking a cue out of Shizune's book, her hands were covered in the sleeves of her black kimono. She was one of the three guarding the Fox and, like the rest of them, not much was known about her skills.

"What's happening?" The Fox looked at the guard, who looked lost in thought.

Kotetsu snapped to attention and walked towards the Fox."The Kazekage's brother has been kidnapped."

The Fox chuckled. "Really now?"

Kotetsu felt his rage building. What was funny about this!?

The Fox replaced his attention to a figure approaching. "Just who I wanted to see!"

Tsunade walked out of the gates with a team of Leaf shinboi following. Junna could recognize some of these faces from the bingo books. Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Asuma Sarutobi. There were others she didn't recognize but still. Big group.

"So, Baa-Chan, what's shaking?"

Tsunade looked at The Fox with wide eyes. Kakashi and the others had began staring at him, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Er...you guys okay?"

Tsunade shook her head of those thoughts and returned focus to the matter at hand.

"You two are being hired to help with the war by alliancing yourself with our village." Tsunade started pacing around in front of the gates. "First mission! Retrieve the Kazekage's brother, jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. Your opponents will be the Akatsuki who, along with any other reinforcements called, will try and stop you in this endeavor. Eliminate them! Retrieve Gaara! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" A chorus of men and women shouted.

"I refuse." Tsunade flipped her shit.

"What do you mean no you brat!"

Fox rubbed his neck. "I'd rather not get caught up in all this crap." He jerked his thumb behind them. "Let's go."

Junna whispered to Fox. "This is why we choose missions together."

The Fox just stared at her. "Give it a rest Juuna."

Tsunade placed a hand on her chin. "Are you sure you don't want to join?" Her face grew dark. "Not even for 50 million ryo?"

The duo stopped dead in their tracks. Both turned to the Hokage with their jaws dropped.

Fox tapped his partner on the shoulder. "J-junna? How much do you think that is. In, y'know, comparison to all our other jobs."

"E-erm...remember Furido's Four-Man Team? Double that."

In less than millisecond Fox was bowed at the Tsunade's feet. "Hokage-sama! I promise on my life that I will complete this mission. For my honor, my clan, my wife...and an absolute crap ton of money." Fox whispered that last part to himself.

Junna sighed and walked over. "You don't have a clan or... y'know, honor?"

"Oh yeah." The Fox propped himself back to his feet.

"Where are the other two?" Tsunade inquired.

Fox crossed his arms like a child. "Well Makoto's a slow son of a bitch, so for him to get here... eh it could take weeks. Honestly, I don't care if he has a dentist appointment the same goddamn day. When you're a missing-nin I think dental hygiene takes a back seat too... Oh I don't know? Dying! Honestly he can-"

Fox froze.

"Two?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Honestly, there wasn't enough alchohol on earth that could deal with this guy.

"Of course. I'm paying for four shinobi, aren't I?"

Fox's posture changed and he hung his head. He spoke with clenched his fists.

"So you really don't know?"

* * *

**Look forward to the next chapter! It has more action and flashbacks. Yay!**

**On a side note, I tried making longer chapters. It's something that I'm working on for sure. But for some reason I can't get past a certain point when writing a chapter. Maybe it's a creative thing. I dunno.**


	4. The Monster

**Wasn't that long now was it? It was? Hey I moved countries alright! Well, this is the latest chapter, about a thousand words longer. You now what that means. My chapters have gone from extremely goddamn short, to just short. If it makes you feel better I've already started on the next chapter. I wonder if anybody reads these? Oh well.**

**EDIT: 29/3/15 Made the Kakashi and Jiraiya fight longer.**

* * *

**Four Years Ago**

Sakura ran.

She waited for them to return. Naruto had promised her. Kakashi had promised her. Soon things would be back to normal. They would be a team again.

She was a naïve fool.

When Choji arrived through the gate a battered and broken slump. She convinced herself Choji had taken on the toughest enemy. When Neji arrived with blood on his arms and an arrow wound the size of her hand, she reasoned he was unprepared. By the time an unconscious Kiba came through with a near-death Akamaru, she was scared. Scared for her teammates. Scared for Naruto.

She tried to get answers from Shikamaru, but after he found out about Choji...well, it was the equivalent of talking to a wall.

Sakura sat in the worn out hospital chair. Nurses and doctors ran through the crystal white corridors. They were all working so hard. She admired medics. Putting everything they had into helping people they've never met.

"Go! Kito is already there!" Shizune yelled at a passing medic in the hospital.

"U-um. Excuse me Miss?"

"Hmmm?"

Shizune looked down to the young pink haired girl. Naruto's teammate, Sakura, if she remembered correctly. She looked like a mess. Of course, who wouldn't be? Her friends had put their lives on the line. Two of them could die in the next second. She was right to be frightened.

"Yes young lady?"

Sakura stared at her shoes uncomfortably. "This is a selfish question, but, um... has there been any news about Naruto and Sasuke?"

A soft smile graced Shzune's lips. "Sakura, I would be more offended if you didn't ask about your teammates."

"But, my friends. Choji. Neji. They're dying. Am I a good friend for worrying about people that could be fine, over people I know are hurt?"

"I think you just answered you're own question Sakura." Shizune placed a shoulder on the young girls shoulder. "You wish you could help in times like these. But you're young. Trying to avoid the reality of the situation entirely but just understanding enough to be scared of it. Am I making any sense?"

The pink haired girl shifted her feet. "Not really."

"In time, I'm sure I will."

A young nurse fumbled around the corner, panic in her eyes.

"Shizune-san!"

"Yes? How are they?"

"They still remain in critical condition." Said the young nurse. "But news has arrived. Kakashi Hatake has arrived with his two students. One is unconscious and the other is heavily injured with minor necrosis."

"No." Sakura bolted out of the hospital corridor and into the village streets. "Please no." Tears streamed out. The last few hours had been traumatic for the young girl. Never before has she been so terrified about the possibility of being alone. Sakura didn't know what to do. She couldn't have known what to do. For the very first time in her short life, Sakura Haruno had to face the reality that no matter what happened in the next few days, things would never be the same.

A group of villagers had already formed around the two young boys and their sensei. When Sakura finally pushed her way through the dense crowd she faced her worst nightmare. Gashes. Bruises. Stripped Skin. Blood. Almost as soon as she entered the group of people she ran right back out. Dazed and confused, Sakura made her way into an alleyway, where she threw up on a broken trolley.

Kakashi ran up to his student and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sakura. Sakura are you OK? Just calm down."

An inaudible murmur cam from his students mouth.

"Sakura? Are you alright." Kakashi spoke in a low tone.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't worry. I'm here."

Sakura grasped on to Kakashi's vest and cried.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Kakashi looked down to his quivering mess of a student.

"I did this to him."

* * *

"So." Tsunade slammed a pile of papers on her desk. "What happened?"

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. It was spikier than usual today. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed before he spoke.

"When I arrived at the Valley, both Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious. The cursed mark most likely healed the majority of Sasuke's injuries before I got there. He was the first one to come to, but, just as quickly as he woke up, he passed out again."

"And what about Naruto and his injuries?"

"Before I reached the village gate he started convulsing. It appears the Kyuubi's chakra disappeared from his body completely."

"What!" Tsuande shouted. "How is that possible?"

"Yes that's exactly what I want to know. The Kyuubi's chakra was the only thing keeping Naruto's condition stable. Without it, the wounds he sustained during battle finally caught up with him."

This time it was Tsunade's turn to sigh. She revolved her chair to face her office window. Ordinary villagers bustled along their mundane routine. These civilians had no idea what it took to keep them safe. The sacrifices. Dan. Nawaki. But Naruto wasn't dead yet. She resolved then and there, to keep it that way.

"I have a request"

Leaving her thought to rest, she turned back to Kakashi. "Speak."

"I would like to talk to Sasuke. To find out what happened."

"Absolutely not. The Uchiha is getting life in prison. End of discussion."

"Please, Hokage-sama."

"No."

"Please"

"No!"

Kakashi placed a hand on his hip, while the other slowly zipped down his vest.

"Boy, is it getting hot in here..."

"Stop" Tsunade said, clearly not impressed.

"Sorry." Kakashi mumbled.

"You get ten minutes. C-ranks for a month. Actually, lets make it two months. With reduced pay."

Kakashi bowed out of appreciation. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Just don't ever do that again. Understood?"

Giving a telltale wave and his famous eye-smile, Kakashi exited the Hokage's office. Before sprinting out of the building.

Tsunade was a scary woman sometimes.

Most of the time.

All of the time.

* * *

Sasuke had been here before. Years ago. Some would consider it a lifetime ago with all the young genin had been through lately. For Sasuke, he remembered it as clear as day. As if it was a recent memory. He remembered waking up the next day. He thought to himself that it was just a bad dream. He bolted out of his bed, eager to see his brother and parents. Of course when a young Sasuke found out that his brother had massacred all the family he had...

He didn't take it very well.

Once Sasuke came to terms with his loss, it was replaced with hatred. Hatred for his brothe-no, that monster.

His hate equaled none other. None of them understood. How could they?

Then, that stupid idiot had to ruin everything.

He knew Sasuke's pain. His Hate. But Naruto would never completely understand. The absolute torture of having everything in your life ripped away. To stare at a hundred different graves of family you once knew. Hoping. Wishing. Begging, that they would come back to life. As time went on however, Sasuke knew of Naruto's pain. Naruto's hate.

He would be degraded and bullied by the people he, as a shinobi, swore to protect. He never knew the pain of having everything taken away because he had nothing there to begin with. In this world, Naruto really was the only one who understood Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up from his hospital bed. The silence permeating the room was a comforting fact for him. For most people it wouldn't be. But for him, it was great. Strange that a person who enjoys solitude so much would pine longingly for his family. He really was a crazy, strange, conflicted person.

The handle of the door clicked when Kakashi entered the room. Sasuke, in normal Uchiha fashion, remained with his neutral face at his newly arrived guest.

"Awake again then." Kakashi pulled up a chair at the foot of the bed.

"Awake again." Said Sasuke in a despondent tone.

A long silence filled in the room. You could sense the awkwardness between the two until, finally, Kakashi broke it.

"I suppose you know what will happen."

"I deserve it."

Kakashi gave a light chuckle. "Not many people are willing to disagree."

"How is he?"

"Worse."

"He looked fine the last time I saw him."

"We need to work on your definition of fine Sasuke. Anyway, he started having a seizure before we reached the gates, which in turn-"

"Reopened his wounds. Did the Kyuubi have something to do with it?

A widened eye Kakashi stared at the young Uchiha. "You are full of surprises Sasuke. How long have you known?"

A sly smirk emerged from the genin. "Yesterday. That evil orange chakra. His whiskers. His birthday. The way he is treated in the village. I'm surprised no one else figured it out."

"I'm sure others have figured it out. They just keep it a secret. As I'm sure you will, Sasuke."

Another long silence took hold once more.

"Sakura. Is she alright?"

"Terrible. When she saw Naruto's condition she went into hysterics. Blaming the entire event on her or... something."

Sasuke raised an eye. "What? You didn't even listen to her?"

"Actually she passed out."

"Makes sense."

"… What am I going to do with you Sasuke?"

"Nothing to harsh I hope." Sasuke joked.

Kakashi actually laughed at that. Looks like the kid was finally learning the concept of humor.

"Regardless, the Hokage wont come to a decision until Naruto wakes up. And who knows how long that will be."

Looking down, Sasuke notices the various cuts and scrapes littering his arms. The largest most apparent cut sat right in the middle of his left palm.

"He wasn't supposed to win." Started Sasuke. "At the last second he..., he put all he had into it and..."

"You didn't think he had it in him. The conviction to fight back."

"...no, I didn't."

Kakashi quickly ruffled the young Uchiha's hair into forty-five different directions.

"Yah! Hey! Stop it! What was that for?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "You should grow your hair longer. I'll be back later."

As Kakashi reached for the door, he clicked his heels and turned to face Sasuke once more.

"A word of advice. You may be my precious student. But ever pull a stunt like this again, and I will hunt you down personally. And no matter what happens during our fight. It will end with your death. I guarantee. Got it?"

The killer intent radiating off Kakashi was enough to push any snarky comment out of Sasuke's train of thought. All he could do at this point was nod.

"I'm glad we understand each other."

* * *

Water rushing. Rushing... by him. He was in a river? A valley. Who is he? A monster? He felt he needed to save him. His vision was getting darker... a man? A plant. Green and White. The... thing, it's smiling.

"Ah!"

Naruto jolted up. His bones racketing in his own skin, sweat covering him. A small crowd of nurses and doctors, practically broke down his door, every inch of him being scoured like a spotty child with head lice. Still, those lights that they kept shining in his eyes weren't helping. In fact they were probably making his condition worse.

"Excuse me?" Ignored. "Excuse me." Ignored. "Hey you jerks! Can you lay off the doctor stuff for a second! I'm not some dog y'know!"

The small group looked around at each other, and embarrassed grin planted on all their faces.

"Alright that's enough!" Tsunade's voice bellowed from the door. Naruto smiled, a familiar face he could use right now.

The doctors and nurses slowly shuffled back out the way they came in, Tsunade closing the door quietly as the last one left.

"How are you felling Naruto?" Tsunade asked, a motherly smile taken over her features.

"Fine...-Granny!"

Tsunade, her motherly expression turned into on of pure rage, grabbed the nearest object, a flower vase, and made a kamikaze move on the young boy. Having just gotten the collective wind knocked out of him, Naruto coughed and sputtered over the rail of his hospital bed.

"You little speck! That's the first thing you say to me? Do you know how worried I was about you? Hell, how much everyone was worried about you!" Tsunade carefully returned the shattered flower vase to it's position on the bedside table.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Naruto, having regained his breath, raised his arms and hugged Tsuande from behind. "I missed you too." Tsuande reciprocated the act, and the two remained like that for a long time.

When the hug was finally broken, Tsunade was all red in the cheeks, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"My, my Hokage-sama, are you blushing. What would the ANBU think?"

Tsuande smirked. "Still a brat. Although, I guess I can give you some leeway, your mission was a success after all."

Naruto stared in bewilderment. "Huh? What mission?"

Did Naruto have brain damage? "Your mission." Tsunade stated. "Sasuke left the village, remember?"

The realization hit Naruto as subtly as a bag of bricks. "What! Is Everyone alright? Is Sasuke alright? What about Sakura? And Kakashi-sensei? Are they all ok!"

"Calm down Naruto." Tsuande ran over to the boy, placing on hand on his chest. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. His breath was raged and strained, his cerulean eyes beating around the room. He was having a panic attack. No that wasn't it...

"Naruto! Naruto! Everything is fine. Please, calm down!" Tsunade pleaded.

Everything was blind to Naruto, his vision blurring in and out, a deafening sound emitting from thin air. He needed to escape. Naruto, dressed in nothing else but his hospital gown, dived out of the window and into the bustling Konoha streets.

The villagers gave him all sorts of strange looks. Some attempted to help the poor boy, but weren't fast enough to catch him.

"Home. I need to get home." A sharp pain hit Naruto's body. The young genin looked down. His arms were burning away, demonic chakra flaring wildly from his charred skin. As he turned the corner to the next street, a man was waiting for him.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled. Villagers gathered around the scene, many looking at the boy in front of them. Kakashi slowly made his way towards Naruto, that big smile on his face still covered by his mask. "Good to see your up and about then." He spoke. "We really should stop and go back though. Sakura and Sasuke are really worried about you."

Naruto looked up from his burning arms, his bloodshot eyes looking for comfort in Kakashi's. "Sasuke and... Sakura too?" The tone of his voice was barely a whisper. His body was shaking more profusely than before.

"Yes. Yes. Both of them. Lets go back shall we?" Kakashi extended his hand.

"**Actually, lets not**."

A tail made up of pure chakra slammed into the ground where Kakashi stood. The initial attack caught him off guard, but as reactionary measure, he raised his arms, the blunt of the attack being blocked. The force sent Kakashi back down the street, where panicked villagers were already fleeing the scene. As Kakashi regained his footing, a roar of pure malice filled the air, drowning out the screams of passerby's.

Kakashi could only watch as Naruto dropped to his knees, his arms reaching out for his sensei as his eyes glazed over. Blood poured out of every single cut, scrape and burn in Naruto's body, covering him in armor made of his own blood. His skin shredded away like paper until Naruto's screams were eventually drowned out, as the visible chakra around him created a crater beneath the jinchuriki's feet. A second tail of chakra appeared behind him. Then a third. Finally then, a fourth.

"_Raikiri_!"

The silver haired jonin leaped for his student, the lighting blade on his arm slicing into the red skin of the jinchuriki.

The demonic voice chuckled. "**Is that the best you have, Sensei?**"

The damn Kyuubi was mocking him. Spotting a chakra tail out of the corner of his eye he bent back, narrowly avoiding certain death. Kakashi dodged and weaved through the chakra tails. Kakashi stayed focused, cutting and blocking one after another with his chakra blade.

Gaining enough space, Kakashi started up hand signs. "_Wind Release: Divine Wind!_" Kakashi stood firmly. The wind picking up around his feet.

Small tornadoes charged at the Kyubbi, who stood there, taking the onslaught in stride. But Kakashi was far from done. Leaping to a nearby roof, he formed the Tiger seal.

"_Fire Release: Running Fire!_"

Streams of fire burst out from the jonin's mouth, turning the tornadoes of wind into spiraling infernos, hitting the Kyuubified Naruto in force, the resulting explosion of wind and fire creating a smoke barrier. Kakashi used his Sharingan to search for the beast, but by the time he realized that the Kyuubi was gone, it was already to late. As the shadow of the beast loomed behind him, Kakashi prepared himself.

"_Rasengan!_"

Or not.

The Rasengan hit the Kyuubi in its stomach, sending him tumbling down, back to the now deserted streets.

"Thanks for holding him off Kakashi. I'll take it from here." Kakashi looked upwards to Jiraiya, his savior. This complicated things further for the one eyed man. It means he would have to buy him a drink later.

Jiraiya hopped down from the roof, facing the demon head on.

"**Nice of you to join us. Pervy Sage**." ridiculed the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya stayed silent. Unmoving. Staring daggers into the monster before him.

Kyuubi, to his account, looked mildly surprised. "**Feh, at least the cyclops gave a reaction**."

Jiraiya scanned his opponent. The Kyuubi had gained enough influence to bring Naruto to his Version 2 Jinchuriki from. But this was all wrong. Four tails had sprouted out of Naruto. Four goddamn taisl! What happened to Minato's seal? The only way to unlock the seal in the first place was with the key...

Well, at least Jiraiya knew how stop the beast.

The nine-tails was sick of waiting. With Kage-like speed, he charged at his target. The Kyuubi reared his fist back, aiming for Jiraiya. As he expected to swipe the head of the Sannin, his fist was stopped by a giant wooden shield that had erected from beneath the earth. Kyuubi barely had any time to react before branches and trunks trapped the demons limbs, locking him in place.

Jiraiya, not taking any chances, bit his thumb, the wound leaving a small trickle of blood down the apex of his palm.

"_Summoning Jutsu!_"

A poof of smoke revealed a black and orange toad, his abdomen having three metal rings around it. He looked excited, until he saw his summoner. The small toad rolled his eyes. "What is it now Jiraiya?"

The toad sage casually pointed towards the constrained demon currently snarling inches away from his face.

"Holy freaking frack Jiraiya! Is that the Kyuubi!"

"I know huh? The scroll please Gerotora!"

"Huh? What scroll? Oh! Yeah right, right."

The toad's abdomen rings expanded, showing room for a couple dozen scrolls to be hidden. Scrounging around, the toad eventually found the scroll he was looking for.

"Here ya go!" Gerotora threw the scroll in the air. Jiraiya caught the scroll with one hand, quickly unfurling it.

A man with a white faceplate joined Jiraiya, his palm facing the wooden prison, the stress to keep the Kyuubi contained clearly shown on his face.

"Calm him down for me Tenzo." commanded Jiraiya.

"Sure thing." Tenzo raised two palms, significantly slowing down the movements of the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya wasted no time slapping a seal onto the Kyuubi's stomach.

Screams of a young boy were heard once again.

As the wood receded back into the earth, so did the blood armor surrounding Naruto. He landed in Jiraiya's arms, flinching as his burnt skin made contact with another object. Jiraiya solemnly looked down onto his student, whose wounds were already healing. Kakashi joined up with both Jiraiya and Tenzo, his expression having grown grim at the sight of his student.

"Jiraiya." Kakashi started. "What is going on?"

As other leaf shinboi arrived Jiraiya simply said. "No idea Kakashi. No idea."

* * *

**Jeez, this new school is kicking my ass. Good news is that I've made a story plan. So far, at the rate were going, it will take 100 chapters to reach the story end. And with my update rate that will only take... eight and a half years. Crap.**


	5. The Encounter

**Thanks for those who have reviewed! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sasuke woke up lying on the uneven gravel that littered the Valley of the End. Ignoring the pain spreading throughout his arms, the young Uchiha struggled to lift himself up. With the pain of the curse mark already receding, Sasuke turned his head left to right, searching for his blonde haired teammate.

When he finally found Naruto, Sasuke showed surprise at the fact that he was still unconscious. Normally he would be up and running by now.

Sighing, Sasuke heaved Naruto onto his back, his legs ebbing and shaking with every step. Soon he couldn't take anymore. Sasuke dropped down onto the course gravel, his teammate landing roughly next to him.

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi leapt out of the trees, landing in the valley, quickly running towards his students.

As the Uchiha slipped back into unconsciousness, his gaze turned towards the forest upwards. It wasn't clear, but he could make out a figure. A plant? Green and White. For some reason... it was smiling.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke shaked out of his thoughts. He was leaping from branch to branch. That's right, he was on a mission to save Gaara.

"Are you okay?"

That sickly sweet voice filled his ears once again.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you. I was just thinking, you should try it sometime." Sasuke shot back.

Sakura didn't catch the insult laced within that sentence, or if she did, the young pink haired girl just didn't care.

Smiling, she retorted "Yeah, yeah yourself. Mr. Bigshot Uchiha, saving the world from all injustice. Maybe cut the hair and I'll take you seriously."

Sasuke scoffed, his bangs falling in his face. So what if his hair was long now. All the best Uchiha's had long hair. If anything, she should dye her hair.

A slow, drawn out cough caught both teens attention.

"I would hate to interrupt my cute little shinobi's love rendezvous, but we do have a political figure slash jinchuriki to save. Let's keep the fish in the bag shall we?" Kakashi, in the biggest form of irony, then flipped open a page of the newest in the Icha Icha series. Icha Icha Pooltime!

Ignoring his sensei, Sasuke turned his attention to the two ninja moving in front of him. The Fox was jovially jumping from tree to tree, his arms moving being back and forward in exaggerated movements. Junna on the other hand was moving with the cold calculated movements of an Anbu. Everything she did was completely calculated, a polar opposite to her partner.

Junna caught her temporary teammate staring at her.

"Nosy man."

Fox looked hurt. "How could you say that about me?"

The snow haired girl fumed quietly at her partner, who waved her off.

"I got it. I got it."

The Fox slowly moved his right hand adjacent to his head, catching Sasuke's attention.

"Hey Foxy!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Looks like Fox was into Ventriloquism. Minus the puppet. The hand was flapping up and down with every word. Fox using a high pitched voice to give his character life.

Fox turned dramatically to his right hand.

"What is it Yota?" he questioned.

"What do you think of old Sasuke back there?" flapped the Hand.

Fox placed his left hand on his chin.

"I don't know Yota. He seems awfully inclined to stare at our backs."

The Hand hummed in thought. "Maybe the young man would like to ask us a question?"

Fox dropped his right hand back to his side, and jumped right next to the Uchiha. Sasuke scoffed at the act. The Fox was definitely smiling under his mask. Smug bastard.

After much hesitation, the question slipped out. "Your partner, Shiru. Did you know him very well?"

Fox thought over Sasuke's question for a good while

"He was very... dedicated." Fox started. "He would never kill willy nilly y'know. Strictly speaking, he would only kill... how do I put this? Bad guys. Well bad guys compared to the already messed up things you have do to become a missing-nin."

Fox scratched his head.

"What I'm trying to say, is that, out of all the people I've had the terrible misfortune of working with. He was one of the best. The kind of guy that would fight to his last breath to protect those close to him." Fox gave a light chuckle at the thought.

"Yeah. That sounds like him alright. Rip off his arms? He would kick you to death. Rip off his legs? He would bite you to death. Rip his head off? He would stare you to death! Gouge out his eyes?" The jovial missing-nin went into a laughing fit.

"Gouge em out? He would curse you from the goddamn grave!"

A paltry smile emerged and Sasuke, despite himself, found that he too was laughing along with Fox. Until, they were reduced to nothing but a pair of giggling children.

Sakura, in the most appropriate reaction, looked absolutely horrified at the sight.

Once the boisterous laughing had been reduced to small chuckles, Fox turned his head back to the other laughing man.

"So, since we're playing twenty questions. Where's your headband Uchiha?"

Confused, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Behind the mask Fox rolled his eyes, tapping his forehead twice.

"Oh." Sasuke understood. "Sorry. But it's a personal story."

"Does it have something to do with Shiru?" asked Fox. Genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I guess you could say that. Maybe. I'm still not sure who this guy is."

"Well there are still eighteen questions left." Fox pointed out.

Sasuke thought of his question. "In that case, what did he look like?"

"Shiru? Well..." Again, Fox took some time before he answered. "I never saw his face actually. He was always wearing that damn mask. Although I can't really complain, since I was the one that gave it to him."

"You didn't see his face before that?" asked Sakura.

"We meet him with a mask on actually." Fox sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "It's kind of embarrassing actually. Letting just anyone join up with you. Then again, Shiru seemed really into masks." Fox hummed again. "But besides that. He was about as tall as you Sasuke. A bit on the skinny side. He had the same dark brown hair as Makoto and I. An unremarkable guy. Quiet would be the word. Someone you wouldn't look twice at. Know what I mean?"

Sakura poked her teammate. "Why are you asking so much about this Shiru guy?"

Sasuke looked distant for a moment. "It doesn't matter. I thought he was someone I knew."

Fox clapped his hands. "Alright! This is fun! Next question. Does anyone see that fireball coming our way?"

The squad looked forward. There was indeed a fireball closing in on them.

"Move!"

Team 7 moved to one side of the forest while Fox and Junna leaped spectacularly over the blazing mass of destruction.

"What an entrance!" Fox was hopping with excitement.

A cloaked figure flew gracefully from above, landing silently in front of the two. Red clouds fluttering softly in the wind, the combatant stood there, quietly observing his targets.

Fox tilted his head. "Hey you kind of look like..."

"Itachi!"

Sasuke roared with anger, charging with incredible speed at his brother.

"_Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique!_"

A massive dragon head of fire burst out of Sasuke's mouth. The fire spread out across the forest, incinerating trees on contact. A mass inferno started, hopping from one tree to another. The green of the forest floor soon became a flat ground of gray ash and charred bark.

"A bit overkill, no?" Fox wiped some dirt of his shoulder.

"Not for him." Sasuke shot back.

Kakashi raised his headband. The sharingan eye rapidly searching. Suddenly and swiftly, Kakashi looked upwards. A small gathering of crows formed together, until Itachi stood above the squad. His trademark impassiveness stayed in full force as he once again looked over the five.

"Your friend is right. That was overkill wasn't it, brother."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "You." Lightning encased Sasuke's left hand. "I've been waiting a long time for this reunion. For my vengeance."

Itachi did not look impressed. "What makes you think that anything has changed?"

Sasuke stared into Itachi's eyes. His standard three tomoe sharingan was blood red. Suddenly the Sharingan tilted and turned, it's shape soon resembling an atom. But the Akatsuki member knew. There was no doubt about it. Sasuke's eyes bore the Mangekyo Sharingan, the final form of their clans doujutsu.

Sasuke laughed. "What has changed brother?"

Surprising Itachi, a clone of Sasuke appeared behind him, a glistening silver blade of a chokuto aimed for the back of his head.

"My determination to see you dead!"

* * *

"Hurry along my youthful students!"

A few kilometers away, a second group closed in. Two identical twins wearing spandex. Two gate guards missing out on sleep. One weapon mistress of pain and the man next to her. A Hyuuga with a growing headache. Although I guess that was at least one constant thing in his life that he had to deal with.

"Let us do our best! Guy-sensei!"

"Right Lee! That passion will get you far in life. I am proud to be a teacher of such a spirited team!"

Low groaning was heard behind them. "It's like nine in the morning Guy. Quiet down a smidge will ya?" Kotetsu said with a yawn.

"Do not worry my friend. You to will learn the power of-"

Kotetsu cut him off. "Don't say it."

His consociate knocked him on the arm. "What's got you all snarky?"

Kotetsu should have expected this. If any would notice something was wrong about him, it would be Izumo.

"That guy from this morning." Kotetsu started.

"The Fox?" asked Izumo.

"Yeah him. Did he seem... off, to you?"

Izumo stared blankly. "I guess. But aren't all missing nins like that?"

"It's not just that. When he was talking with the Godaime, they were talking about this guy called Shiru."

"Yes." The two turned back to their resident Hyuuga on the team. "Her expression turned grim when they talked about him." Neji added.

"I don't get it?" Izumo questioned. "Maybe they're old acquaintances?"

"Maybe. But I don't trust him."

"Look ahead!" Tenten shouted.

The group stopped in front of the man blocking their path.

"Y-you..." Guy stammered out. Watching with bated breath at the man in front of him.

"Guy-sensei do you know him?" Lee asked.

"That cloak! The Akatsuki!" Tenten pulled out a bo-staff and settled into her battle stance.

Izumo pulled out his kunai blade. "Of course we get the tough guys."

The shark like man in front of Guy grinned. "Remember me?"

"You..."

The shark man laughed deviously. "Fish got your tongue?"

"You...look like a worthy opponent" The spandex jounin whipped out a nice guy smile. "I look forward to battling!"

Kisame froze on the spot. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Of course Deidara would get the shit hand. Not that it mattered anymore, because he didn't have a hand to carry shit with! Scratch that! He didn't have an arm anymore! To add insult to injury, Sasori told him to carry the jinchuriki! Him! With one arm!

"Hey Sasori! Carry this guy for me, yeah."

Sasori ignored him.

"Oi!"

Sasori ignored him.

"Hey!"

Ignored.

"Sasori!"

Ignored.

"Sasori!"

Ignored.

"Sasori!"

The puppeteer turned around in mock surprise. "Sorry there. I had some gunk in my ears."

"My ass you did. How the hell does that even work?"

Sasori hummed. "Termites."

"Long nosed bastard. Who cares, just carry the guy, yeah?"

Sasori ignored him, turning his attention to the dirt below him. Deidara, fed up with his partners behavior, dropped the red haired demon container awkwardly on the ground, as his current momentum lurched the Akatsuki member to the other, Deidara hopped in front of Sasori, raising his lone arm horizontally, settling into a groove between his sandals and the ground, lowering his stance. Readying for battle.

Deidara smirked "Pay attention to me, yeah."

Sasori kept looking down at the ground."You can't fight me at a disadvantage. All you are is fool stumbling over his own two feet in the pursuit of a goal with no reward. Truly a disappointment of a shinobi." Sasori turned his head upwards and looked Deidara in the eye before asking in real surprise:

"Deidara. Where is the jinchuriki?"

"What!" Outraged, the blonde stomped his foot. "Who are you even talking to?"

Sasori stared at his partner incredulously. "You're an idiot. The guy who's been following us for the past half hour." He pointed above to the trees.

The follower stepped out of the shadows. "Ridicule is a weak weapon when pointed at a strong mind. But common people are cowards and dread an empty laugh." he spoke with a menacing tone. Well not exactly menacing, but like someone trying to sound like the bad guy.

Looking over the young man Deidara exasperated "Who's this clown?"

Placing a hand on his chin the man chuckled. "I'm glad you asked." He pointed to Deidara. "I am the justice that lurks within the darkness. The man who holds the burdens and dreams of the hundreds that turn to him for help. The protector of all that is righteous and sacred in a world of war and suffering. The man who will change history indefinitely. The wonderful, spectacular and legendary Fox!" The jovial fox-masked nin exclaimed.

* * *

Whipping out the shuriken hidden throughout his sleeve, Sasuke struck with deadly precision at his target. Itachi retaliated with a swift swipe of the arm, eliminating all the air bound weapons heading for him. Turning to the silver-haired man below him, Itachi dispersed in a murder of crows.

"Sasuke! Serpent Five!"

Sasuke leaped meters above Kakashi, the lightning contained in his hands surrounding him.

"_Chidori: Sparking Current Spear!"_

Currents formed from the fingertips of the youngest Uchiha, who sent them directly below, the electricity ricocheting off every tree in the area, creating a net of lightning around Kakashi.

Quickly appearing next to his comrade, the two Sharingan wielders once again surveyed the area for an sign of Itachi.

"We need a new plan Kakashi. Our attacks are leading us right back to where we started."

"Your brother is a tricky opponent, especially in this sort of environment. We need to draw him out first, then perform an ambush quickly."

"Easier said than done."

A loud boom was heard from across the forest, followed by a loud scream of expletives directed towards the raven haired criminal. A second loud explosion was heard from kilometers away, followed by a youthful rally cry. Both master and student stood there silently, each downtrodden by the success others seemed to be having fighting the members of Akatsuki.

"Perhaps we're the third wheel in this fight." commented Kakashi.

"Let's not doubt ourselves so quickly. We'll be the ones taking them down. Right Kakashi?"

A small grin plastered itself on the copy ninja's face. "Right you are then. Let's get going."

"_Kamui!_" / "_Kamui!_"

* * *

"To the left!"

"_Water Release: Great Shark Bullet!_"

Kisame raised a massive water shark by thrusting both hands forward, the brunt of the attack heading for the team. Lee sprung into action, revolving his body as he throttled towards head into the attack.

"_Leaf Rising Wind!_"

Kicking the shark with so much force that the water evaporated, Lee dropped next to Tenten.

"Surprising. That attack usually drains all of the persons chakra. But I guess you didn't have much to begin with eh?" taunted Kisame.

Lee dropped violently to his knees, Tenten quickly running to assess the damage done to her teammate.

"Come on Izumo!" Kotetsu charged at Kisame with a newfound courage. Slicing diagonally with his blade, the shark man easily glided over the attack, reaching for Samehada behind his back, Kisame returned the attack, only for it to be blocked by Izumo.

"Guess we're taking charge huh?" Grunting against the weight of the sword, Izumo slapped an explosive seal onto Samehada, before both chunin leapt away from the ensuing explosion.

Tenten placed two scrolls in an upright position, while Neji searched for the Akatsuki member with his Byakugan.

"Looking for me?" Kisame burst out from hiding, kicking Izumo with deadly force back into a tree. Shouting out for his friend, Kotetsu summoned his Conch Shell Mace.

"Tenten, get ready!" the usually lazy gate guard ran at the enemy, swinging his Mace haphazardly at Kisame, only for the attacks to be blocked by Samehada.

"_Twin Rising Dragons!_"

Tenten soared into the air, the scrolls unfurling around her, the selection of weapons available with a swipe of her hand, she sends shuriken laced with poison at Kisame. Feeling the stress of having to fend off both land and air attacks, Kisame quickly runs through the hand signs.

Snake.

Ram.

Horse.

Hare.

Ram.

Horse.

Hare.

Snake.

Ox.

Clapping his hands, Kisame stabs Samehada into the ground and grabs ahold of Kotetsu.

"_Water Prison Technique._"

With one hand outstretched to hold the technique in place, an inescapable water sphere trappes Kotetsu. Guy rushes into the scene, his kick aiming for his new found rival. A water clone forms from the grass, rising up, the clone grabs Samehada with one hand, swiping at the still airborne Guy.

Using both Samehada and his leg to flip over the attack, The real Kisame is forced to let go of the prison and switch to the defensive, as Guy barrages him with punches.

"_Dynamic Entry!_"

Seeing Lee out of the corner of his eye, Kisame substitutes with his water clone, narrowly missing out on a combined attack from both Guy and Lee.

"Lady luck does not smile on you today friend." Shit! Kisame forgot about the Hyuuga.

"_Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!_"

The first palm was blocked. As was the second. Not to worry, Kisame only had to block one hundred and twenty six more. Neji continued his relentless attack, completely blocking off Kisame's chakra pathway system, paralyzing him in the process.

"_Leaf Rock: Destroying Rise!" _Guy ran towards the duo, holding his elbow with the palm of his hand, he reared the elbow into the side of Kisame's head, effectively creating a small flash of light as Kisame's lifeless body was sent flying across the forest.

A few tense moments were shared as Team Guy calmed down from their battle.

"Well... that was certainly something." Tenten scratched her head awkwardly as she picked up Kotetsu's unconscious form, slinging him on her back.

"Im glad we are all safe." Neji added.

"Tenten! Lee! Help our friends out. Neji, we must support Kakashi's group in their battle."

Neji nodded. Along with Guy, he soon disappeared off to battle once again.

Tenten pouted childishly. "Hey thanks for the help! No problem guys! We must go out to help our friends! Good luck! Thank you, that means a lot to me!" The weapon master kicked the dirt under her sandals. "Ungrateful I'll tell ya."

* * *

**Hey Banjo the Fox! Can we be eternal rivals please! Too bad, already filled out the paperwork.**


End file.
